For almost every automobile, there is a racing competition. Our media is full of car races, bike races, and truck races on racecourses. Each race produces a champion and, racing series produce season champions.
Automobile racing is not limited to the real world. Recently, virtual automobile racing has gained popularity. Virtual racing champions can win hundreds of thousands of dollars per race. Season virtual champions can win millions of dollars.